


Fluff Ensues When a Puppy is Involved

by fluffmonsterc3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, No Hale Fire, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snark, So Much Snark, broody!Derek, cute puppy, gushing Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmonsterc3/pseuds/fluffmonsterc3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Human AU. Grumbly and broody Derek is walking a totally cute bouncy puppy for Laura. It catches the eye of flailing, excited, adorable Stiles who just has to run up and meet it. Fluff ensues. Also snark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Ensues When a Puppy is Involved

__

The day was bright. So damn bright.

Derek’s scowl deepened, shoving his fist further into the leather pocket of his jacket while his other hand curled around a leash. He kicked what looked like a pebble into the road for good measure. It didn’t help. Derek glanced down to the dog trotting and panting along beside him. So damn perky. Why did he have to be the responsible one? It wasn’t even his dog. Fuckin sisters. He glared at the sidewalk, trying to imagine just one way his day could possibly suck less.

The street wasn’t too busy. Just a car or two whooshed by every couple of minutes, so it was easy to hear the slightly muffled “Hey!” from a block down the street.

Derek looked up, and saw a figure jog toward him. He was a kid. Probably a high schooler. Gangly and pale with short buzzed hair and a green lantern shirt underneath a plaid button-up. Was that a style? Derek stopped walking just so the gangly guy with questionable fashion sense would have to jog just that bit farther.

It was awkward.

Derek didn’t want to stare at the guy for the time it took him to jog over, so he looked down at the dog. Well, it was a puppy really. Some mutt that Laura decided to take in just because he was abandoned in a ditch during a thunderstorm. Derek wasn’t heartless, but come on. He had fleas and liked to lick Derek’s nose. Figures Derek would be stuck taking the thing to the vet and paying for flea medication. Cora had work and Laura had school. Wait.

Derek looked up at the heaving kid who had finally reached them, leaning over and panting while holding up a finger in the symbol of “gimme a minute”. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Why aren’t you in school?" He asked.

The guy’s head snapped up, eyes wide, “School? Oh, shit.” He rubbed his hands across his face and over his head, looking around panicked, “Oh, God. I forgot about school.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

The guy rested his hands on his hips, “My art is lost on you. Your face is like a marble” he motioned vaguely to Derek’s face, “thing. Make an expression, David.”

Derek blinked. “Uh.”

"Anyway, not important. I ran over here, no help from you by the way, cuz of this widdle guy!" The guy’s voice went from normal to baby in .5 seconds.

He dropped to the sidewalk, grin splitting his face—and whoa what a grin—and pet the dog, ruffling his ears and talking about how cute he was.

“Who’s a good doggie? huh? Awe, you’re adorwable, yes you are!” The guy actually picked up the puppy and nuzzled into his neck, getting his face licked by a very happy puppy yipping and wagging his tail wildly.

Derek was going to be sick. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” The guy said, grin never leaving his face, attention totally focused on the puppy. “Why do you think I ran over here? He has GOT to be the cutest widdle puppy I’ve ever seen. Aren’tcha? I could just eat your widdle FACE. Yes I could.”

“Augh.” Derek scowled. Seriously? What was it with people and puppies that turned them into simpering morons? “Whatever. Just make it quick. I’m taking him to the vet. He’s got fleas, by the way.”

“To Deaton?” The guy bounced up, still cuddling the puppy. Either ignoring what Derek said about fleas or he just didn’t care.

The guy was obviously an idiot. Derek just nodded.

“Awesome, dude! I’ll come with. My best friend works there.”

“Uh.”

But the guy was already walking, and Derek had to follow because he was still holding the leash, which was attached to the puppy that the guy was carrying. Derek sighed and followed.

“I’m Stiles by the way. You’re gonna love Dr. D. He’s cool. Really good with animals, so’s my buddy Scott, but Deaton is like freaky knowledgeable about things but he’s a total troll if you ever want to ask him a question. Really cryptic. Kind of like one of those wise advisers in every Disney movie. Like Rafiki.” The guy, Stiles, barked out a laugh that Derek couldn’t help but identify as pleasant. “Oh dude, do not tell him I said he was like Rafiki. Scott would die and it’d be an awesome bro moment, but Deaton would just stare at me in that scary way where I can’t tell if he’s plotting revenge or trying to decide what to eat for lunch. He can be scary. But anyway,” Stiles turned towards him and asked, “what’s your name? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.”

Derek blinked, a little put off by the sudden break in the near constant stream of words. “Derek.”

Stiles nodded and smiled, shifting the puppy and holding out a hand. “Nice to meetcha, Derek.”

Derek looked at the hand, eyes flicking up to look at Stiles’ expectant face, before just turning his head forward. He didn’t do handshakes. Social formalities were so weird.

“Ookay.” Stiles cleared his throat a little. “So uh, you get this puppy as a conversation starter or were you always an animal lover?”

Derek snorted. Then frowned. What the hell was that. His body was betraying him. Frustrated with himself, his answer came out a little more clipped than he meant, “He’s my sister’s.”

Apparently the guy—Stiles—couldn’t be deterred.

“Is she as hot as you?”

Shock. Surprise. Confusion. Derek stopped abruptly, head whipping around and eyes staring incredulously at Stiles, who stopped as well. He looked a little embarrassed, eyes darting to the side and wetting his lips so quick it had to be a nervous tick. 

“Surely that’s not the first time you’ve heard that, right? You do own a mirror.” Stiles’ sheepish expression turned concerned for a moment. “Don’t you?”

Derek blinked. Completely thrown by the entire thing that was happening. What. “Uh.” He shifted his stance. “yes?”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed, head tilting up in confusion. “Do you not know?”

Derek shook his head. “No. I mean, yes. Yes, I do own a mirror. Several. Wait, did you just hit on me?”

Stiles’ eyes got darty again, shifting the puppy in his grip, and he shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe. Why? Would you be into that? I can do it again. Better.” He was looking at Derek intently now, a spark in his whiskey brown eyes. “Should I?’

Derek smirked, against his will. Dammit, body. “No. Let’s just go to the vet.”

He started walking.

And Stiles followed, because he was carrying the puppy who was leashed, and Derek was still holding the leash. “Ya know, with this puppy between us it’s like we’ve been indirectly holding hands this whole time.” He grinned over at Derek as they walked side by side, arms brushing.

Derek snorted, having to remind himself how to walk because the sun lit up Stiles’ eyes and he just noticed all the adorable moles peppering his glowing skin. Dammit. He was so gone.

"Shut up, Stiles."

\--

The End

\--


End file.
